One Lost and One Gained
by KitKat2414
Summary: When a group of friends have to part, whats their finale moments like together as a group? See how some events take place once the cherished member of the group leaves, and how two friends get closer during the year they're friend has been gone.
1. New Friends?

~~~~ One gained & One lost ~~~~

As I walked through the ivory snow, which crunched loudly beneath my boots.

I glanced at my two friends as we made our way down 95 avenue to meet Mark.

For the finale time we were all together before he left for good.

" So what are we gonna do now?" Asked Constance, her hazel eyes scanning my face as if to see any change in my emotion.

" I mean he's going to be gone the rest of the year and I can't take losing a friend...". Me and Zane exchanged glances before we turned to face her with an explanation.

" Well, I don't know...I mean, it will be kinda boring when he leaves because he has been here for all of us ," I finished just barely managing to avoid stuttering.

" But didn't he say that he had someone he wanted us to meet?".

" Yeah but he wasn't referring to us you know, he was pretty much talking to you."Zane finished looking a little uncomfortable at the topic.

"Hey Zane, do you know the 'someone' that he wants 'me' to meet?" I asked trying to be a little sarcastic.

" Hey! I mean it girl, don't push your luck !" He murmured as he grabbed me and pulled me into an head lock.

" Hey, Hey! I didn't mean to offend man! " I spat out.

" Hey cut it out you two boneheads, look we're almost there"Constance yelled breaking up the play fighting.

" Constance," I said in a low tone." Get the gift ready.".

Luckily she listened and pulled out the crystal white box with a perfectly oriented icy blue bow, expertly positioned.

" You for cereal?" I yelled out in surprise.

" Well yeah, didn't you say that he would have to have a good-bye present that's 'presentable'." she said mockingly.

'Aww great... even Constance is mocking me, thanks a lot...' I thought.

" Okay know enough mocking me okay know lets get a move on before we miss him kayz?"I managed to get out without becoming totally annoyed at the comment.

"Okay." They both answered.

" Kay then, enough diddle-daddle, or I'm gonna have to call a babysitter..." I replied with a smirk while pushing my bangs out of my eyes.

" Oh dear god..." Zane spoke with annoyance in tone. "Yep, same old Zane," I thought while putting a smile on.

' But why does he seem so... disappointed, sheesh... and I thought that dudes get along with other dudes better than us girls...'.

" Hey Z-man? Whats wrong?"(p.s- 'Z-man' was the name I gave Zane for a nickname :D) I asked with a sense of curiosity.

" n..nothing..." He murmured in a voice that made me even more curious.

"Hey! " yelled a voice that I would know from anywhere, and the same voice that snapped me out of my thoughts.

" Hey Mark." I spoke out in confusion to the boy standing next to him, slightly taller than mark, wearing a white t-shirt, with a violet oval on the middle of the white shirt.

Followed along by the violet outlining of the collar and ends of the t-shirts openings .

underneath the shirt there was a black sweater underneath.

He also had dark blue pants and purple and white shoes.

The perfect clothing to bring out his physical features such as his raven colored hair and his beautiful icy blue eyes that seemed to look right through me as I gazed on.

"Hey?" asked Zane as he stepped in front of me, snapping his fingers consistently.

" Earth to Lauren?" He spoke.

" What?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

" Lauren?" the raven haired boy asked with a warm, assuring tone while walking towards me.

" So you must be Lauren, right?" He asked .

"Y...y-yes." I stuttered still lost in his hypnotizing gaze.

"You okay?" He asked still staring at me with that same gaze, eyes never leaving me.

" y-yeah, I'm fine." I answered sheepishly.

" Okay then, can't blame me for being courteous right?" He answered still looking unsure about my current state.

" Hey, Val." said Mark beginning to walk up to where we stood, his lime green eyes looking at us as if to say ' its okay ' and yet to also say something of sadness.

" I see you've met Lauren." He spoke with a tint of sadness in his voice.

" Yeppers know could you come over here and say a proper good-bye already." Zane said in annoyance while grabbing me and pulling away from the raven haired boy, or as mark called him, 'Val'.

" Zane!" I yelled in confusion as he still held me away from the others.

" Jeez, man your hurting me !" I yelled still trying to squirm out of his grasp.

Damn... When I come to think of it he is pretty strong...

" Hey!" came a suddenly angered yelling from Val.

" don't you know that it is wrong to grab a lady that way?" he yelled before removing Zane's bone cracking grasp, leaving a tingling sensation left on the area he was grabbing.

" Hey! you two!" Mark yelled cutting in between the both of them.

" Can't you guys get along for a few minutes?" he yelled before gently pushing me behind him.

" Sorry, mark..." responded Val looking down at his feet ashamed.

" I guess I kinda lost it there..." .

" Yeah man, my bad..." answered Zane shortly after Val.

" Okay then if you two are done with your fighting then could you two actually use this time to be happy already? I'm not going to be here for long !" yelled mark.

"Hey Mark." I cut in."It's not their fault. Just let it slide for now, besides we have something for you." I continued confidently while pulling out the ivory box .

"Oh no you guys didn't!" He responded with a sudden change of emotion, the weird thing was though, was that whenever I seen him smile, I just couldn't resist and I always have to smile also.

And I just can't help it I swear!

" Uh, yeah we did! " spoke Constance after the long silence from her.

" Believe it buddy!" Zane yelled in excitement.

" Mark?"A female voice interrupted, soon followed by a male voice.

" Mark come on now, its time to go" Interrupted the male voice who was probably Marks father, as for the feminine voice, his mother.

" say good-bye to your friends and lets go." the female voice continued.

" Okay." He said in a rushed reply.

He then turned his head towards me , who realized he was on the verge of tears.

" I'm gonna miss you..." He managed to get out before he broke down into tears and hugged me tightly.

" Same here Mark... But don't forget we can still keep in contact okay?" I spoke gently while stroking his hair.

Hoping that it would calm him down.

Assuring him that it would be alright.

" O-okay..." He spoke still trembling while he lifted his head up to look me in the eyes.

"B-but do you still have my number and other info ?..."He asked still shaking but hey, at least he was calming down.

but somewhere inside I wanted to cry as well...

But I had to be strong for him, and the others.

" Yes, I do, so don't worry okay." I said as I gave him one finale hug, but I noticed his scent smelled like lavender...

'Hmmmm...' I thought in my head.

I like that smell and that is one of my favorite flowers...

"A-alright" he said as he gave me a look of finalized happiness.

Then he moved to Constance then said his good-bye, then to Zane... then to Val.

"Please...protect her..." He whispered but even though I was not that far away I would have to say that he wanted me to hear that...those three words were the only words needed to make me wonder,'Protect me? From what?' was the question that ringed on & on throughout my thoughts.

As if it were an invader, taking over a planet... Or something of less value.

" Good-bye Mark!" was then the last words I spoke to him before he left, and the last time I was able to see him in person.


	2. The AfterMath

ays have passed since Mark left... Two damned days, that i couldn't feel anything but depression and sadness. But hey, you would feel the same way if you lost the person who gave you friends that you would be proud to call them your friends. And the worst part is that we don't even go to the same school...So technically that doesn't even make the situation better...Not by a long shot... I go to one school and they go to another school that just happens to be along the way to my school. Something even more depressing would be the fact that I couldn't or in other terms wouldn't talk to anyone besides the three people who I seem most closest to, Constance Hemmingwaye, Zane Dominick, and Valon Kuro. Mainly Valon, Valon Kuro. As I figured he and Mark have a long history together and have been friends since kindergarten, the shocking of it all, would be that he just happens to call me 'Kit Kat', I asked him why he would call me such a weird name, and why the name of a candy bar. But just to return the favor... I call Him 'fluffy' because he calls me something funny and I call him something yeah it is kinda that whole 'ViceVersa' kinda thing you know."Lauren, get up already before Valon picks you up."sounded my mom as she turned on the light and opened up the curtains." Okay, first of all," I said completely annoyed," You see that clock over there? well its only 6:35am okay, and secondly he's only coming to pick me up at 8:25am got it?"."Well don't act as if I haven't seen him,"she said,this time staring at me." And if I knew any better he seems to get overprotective of you if any one bugs you, even around Harold. And He is HOT, so I would keep an eye on him."she finished, only to give a 'what did I do(say)?' look when noticing my jaw had dropped in confusion."anyhow just get up 'Kit Kat'."she finished .I let out a loud sigh when I thought she was gone but noooo she just had to pop back in ."Oh and take a shower please, he really seems to be interested in you and I don't want you to make a bad impression." she said smoothly."..."I replied with silence because I was still tryna process the 'Take a Shower' I was snapped out of my trans by a towel thrown at my face leaving a look of discomfort on it.I lazily steadied myself as I stood up and began to stumble towards my dresser. I opened it with ease and picked out a black and silver striped shirt, a black vest about medium length, some black skinny jeans, and my usual white I slowly made my way to the washroom and began to undress.~~~Skipping ahead~~~ After turning off the shower knobs, and successfully beginning to feel refreshed, I wiped the fog off the mirror and stared at my reflection."Hmmmm," I thought aloud. "Would he really like my new hair color?".Suddenly the doorbell rang."Aaaawwww crap, you bastard!" I accidentally spat out of realization that he is really going to try and meet my mom and thrust his way into my life." How in the hell did he manage to get up at fricken 6:00am in the fricken morning while I can't even wake up at that time?"I yelled in confusion while starting to dry myself off and get dressed at the same time. About 5 minutes later I was already trying to get my hair into ts usual position bu failed miserably."Who cares!" I murmured under my breathe as I just combed my hair and left it down but stopped to notice how my dark violet hair shimmered in the light of the sun and ran out the bathroom door leaving the door slightly ajar.I walked down the steps still holding my brush and the towel in my right hand as I walked down the hallway in to the kitchen." Hey Kit Kat." He looked as if he were thinking about something but I couldn't put my finger on it and I am sure that i didn't want to find out. He then came over to me to then seat me in a chair and then stood behind it ." Hey Val? What are you doing?" I asked and I was kinda contemplating whether or not I should look behind and take a peak." Nothing now hold still," He spoke with that voice that made me feel that everything was going to be that Voice! why the hell do I fall for it every single time? "Huh?" was my only responding to the figure behind me brushing my hair as well as drying it ." You don't need to do that." I said hoping to get him to stop.I sent a glare at my know giggling mom who was laughing at the sight of how cute this moment was, or how bad my face was flushing , and when I mean flushing, I mean it was turning red like a tomato. 


	3. Lights in the dark

The "Small" Light Through The Darkness~~~~~

" Geez man" I pouted angrily while being dragged out of the school bathroom."Why the hell do I have to wear this "stoop-id" dress?""Oh would you stop your whining already."hushed Jumna as she slowly dragged me out of the one room that I found comfort bathroom."Hey,hey it's not sooo bad," answered Alexis while tugging at the frilly lacing of the dress."I mean, you look sexy!"she yelled in assurance."Yeah I mean you look gorgeous!"yelled Shani in the background."Gee thanks..."I whined."Oh quite it okay, or have to put a muzzle on you!" Yelled Jumna."Oh you wouldn't?"I questioned back in defiance."Uh yeah i would!" she called out with a powerful come back."Whoa!Whoa!Would you two quit your yelling and lets get a move on !"Interrupted Shani while cupping both of our faces."Alright chickies! Lets book it because the dance is starting!"Yelled Alexis."Oh alright..."I murmured as I gave up."Hehehe,Welcome to the dark side...hehehee"."will you shut it man!"I reminded."Jeez its already bad enough that I have to actually have to wear this retarded blue dress!"."Hey girls! The dance is starting !"Yelled Harold."Whoa Lauren you look pretty-""Say it, and I will not even bother going..."I cut in rudely."Oh hey Kit!You look nice."complimented Carter while walking out of the decorated gymnasium,closing the door quietly."Oh thanks Carter!"I replied happily while rushing over to him and taking his open arm."Hey why the hell do you get to go with her?"Cut in Harold while intermediately turning to face me."And why don't you want to go with me, and why won't you talk to me?"He complained."Ahem, Harold first off I won't go with you because you already broke my heart to pieces while being totally ignorant of my "obvious" feelings for you, and seconds off your a lying caniving little jerk ass who is still tryna cheat on my dear friend Shani here so thank you AND good night !"I shouted while storming off down the hall,letting go of carter as he tried to hold on and stop me."Wait Lauren!"Yelled Carter and Harold as they both stopped , both listening to the silent sobs coming from down the hall, getting seemingly further and further away but still within earshot."Look what you did Harold, or should I say,"Jerk ass"!"yelled Jumna in shock and anger."Yeah you two totally ruined this whole trip we planned out for her!"Yelled Shani in disappointment."And worst of all, it was her birthday today..."Finished Alexis with a sigh."Wait I know who to call who can fix this whole situation..."Interrupted Jumna as she pulled out her cellphone."Hello?Yeah it's can you fix a little incident?...Okay...Okay thanks...Oh and bring Valon mmmmkays !Thanks!"Finished Jumna while tucking her cellphone back into her brightly purse, and glaring up with a smirk...

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~

I don't know why, But I kept running...Just running. I was totally unaware of the fact that crystal colored drops were flooding down my cheeks. But not enough to smear my make up.'Wait up Kit...'Damn that voice was annoying ...It just kept on ringing through my head as if they were following me! It Hurt my head along the process. Why the hell did I run out like that?, that was a question that I couldn't quite figure out myself.I mean I could've just easily made a punching bag out of that jerk it was one of my decisions that I really wish that I would've handled better you know? And that I would've handled with thinking it , when I really think about it...I really am a hothead...he no seriously, someone really needed to slap some sense into that guy...I finally quite my rants when I came about to a door about half along the way past the office, and ran right through it, not really caring what happened next."what are you doing here?"I heard a familiar calm I just stopped dead in my tracks, as if frozen in time."uh...er...I just needed some fresh air..."I that really the best that I could come up with?"Really?From Harold again?Honestly you should just let me talk to him for you to save you the trouble I mean-"He was cut off by my 'sudden' action.I literally ran to him like a scared child running to their parent. I didn't have any other goal on mind but holding to him, & this moment,at least to erase all about my problems for a small amount of time."I'm sorry I just...he ...I.."I honestly didn't know where to was almost the one person that i felt that I could trust in the world."shhh shhh calm down..."he hushed in a calming voice that for sure assured me everything was about to be okay."now why don't we just go together hmmm?"He those beautiful icy blue orbs staring at me...Lingering, as if waiting for the right answer to escape my lips, and the right moment."O...okay..."I managed to get out before a whole batch of hiccups began to start."Well then what are we waiting for?"he asked while wrapping and arm around he made me look so frail and fragile like I was about to break any minute. But still though his presence made me feel a whole lot a long shot.  
But god I love his beautiful and expressive eyes... they seem to calm me down in a lot of panic I mean a lot."Ladies first"he replied adding a kind smile that made my stomach flutter with butterflies, and made me feel the same way each and every time that I ever seen him. And that left me with a 'small' light through the darkness. Also known as my knight in shining armor. 


	4. Note

Note-  
Sorry for the bad writing, but yeah, I tried to use a different format this time and it didn't work out so well...  
Anyways I will not be able to make anymore chapters soon for this series, but I will try to for the Dreams and Nightmares series kay. 


End file.
